


Chakotay's Birthday Gift

by skadoo



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Double Drabble, Drunkenness, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skadoo/pseuds/skadoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double drabble. Two years after Endgame and after C/7 has ended. Uncharacteristically, Kathryn impulsively decides to deliver a very special birthday gift to Chakotay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chakotay's Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own them and I make no profit from this. These characters are wholly owned by CBS Studios, Paramount, etc.
> 
> Rating: T just to be safe. No details given but subject is alluded to in the text.
> 
> A/N: Thanks to Mrs. Singing Violin for the beta.

Kathryn had never relied on a bottle of liquid courage, but she was desperate. Phoebe had egged her on.  The streets were deserted.

Her hands felt clammy as she rang the doorbell; she wiped them on the sleeve of her trench coat. 

He opened the door, surprised at his visitor.

She yelled, "Happy Birthday!" and opened her coat wide, standing before him in her birthday suit.

"Admiral, you shouldn't have."

_I shouldn't be surprised. Guess I waited until it was too late._

He grabbed her hands and pulled her into his warm embrace.  "I don't deserve such a priceless gift."

==/\==

 Sometimes, Chakotay wished he wasn't an honorable man. 

"Just over two hours into my birthday and the first gift I receive is already unwrapped."  He spoke into her hair as he held her up. 

_No command structure, no parameters, no personal entanglements... I have what I've most longed for, here in my arms, a naked Kathryn Janeway.  And what am I doing? Dressing her._

_Did we leave our respective courage behind in the Delta Quadrant? I've been free for months…_ "I'll make it up to you, Kathryn.  We'll have a few thousand tomorrows, together."

"Promise?" She whispered.

"Yes. I do."


End file.
